1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a marketing method and system, especially a method and system of bi-directional marketing with feedback that can increase the interest distributing and information distributing links during the circulative service course.
2. Background of the Invention
It is known to all, that production surplus and economic crisis are common phenomena in market economy, and a necessary result of the high-speed development of capital economy. While the causes for economic crisis are based on two points largely, firstly, the imbalance in supply structure and demand structure caused by information decentralization; secondly, the imbalance in general supply and general demand caused by distribution unfairness. In practical economic life, the imbalances in structure and general volume are usually interwoven, and the emergence of economic crisis can never be substantially eluded.
In reality, in order to increase consumption expenditure, and alleviate economic crisis, currency policy and financial policy are normally adopted. However, along with further economic development, the degree of economic crisis gradually deepens, and the surplus becomes more serious, the currency policy and the policy on enlarging governmental investment can no longer efficiently alleviate economic crisis. Because all above solutions are corresponding measures formulated according to the superficial phenomena occurred during economic development, which don't involve the root of problem, but only cure the symptoms, not the disease, and attend to one thing and neglect the other.
From macro point of view, the above problem exists with the current marketing mode, when analyzing the above problem in micro environment, the specific situation is as follows: the purchasing and consuming behavior, which is familiar and not regarded as strange, but right and proper by people for thousands of years, is at a unsymmetrical status in terms of interest during the whole production and sales course, namely in the production, sales, purchasing, consuming and many other links, the producer gains interest from supply of various commodities to the society; the seller distributes commodity for the producer, and provides commodity for the consumer as an indispensable tie linking the producer and consumer, and at the same time providing services for the two, and therefore should be able to gain interest; only the consumption link, the last one, has no interest. But in fact, the consumer's purchasing behavior is a behavior of providing social reproduction to the supplier of commodity or service, and the most important link in the whole circulating process. Reproduction cannot be mentioned without consumption, which offers possibility for the producer and distributor to gain interest, while such a behavior cannot simply equal the use value of commodity, since under the circumstance that the commodity involves in the transaction, the whole transaction is not that “fair” as barter transaction, but rather has multiple interest distributing links, in relation to other beneficial links, the consumption link is unsymmetrical. The non-symmetry of interest leads to passive, inactive and discontinuous consumption behavior, and to the non-symmetry of information existing on many markets, on which one party usually masters more information than the other. It is just because the non-symmetry of information that the displaying of market function is restricted, and thus the timely automatic adjustment on commodity supply and demand relation by price mechanism will be influenced, finally leading to imbalance of demand and supply, and causing economic crisis. Therefore, it is the important theme that the creator of this invention intends to solve how to elude the tumor in economic development, and how to arrange brand new economic development mode.